The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to embedded computing.
Scale out object storage units may be built by reusing existing storage infrastructure with commodity hardware. Storage in large enterprise computing environments may primarily be derived from various storage area network (SAN) devices maintained as a pool and supplied to compute units depending on necessity. A storlet engine may be deployed within an object storage unit and may be a virtualization unit that decides which node would be selected to execute a user deployed computation algorithm.